Wireless communication has grown substantially in recent years, to the point where loads on available communication frequencies threaten to consume their entire capacity. Large numbers of communication base stations, or nodes, comprise larger nodes serving a relatively large geographic area, and smaller, lower power base stations, serving smaller geographic areas. The coverage area of a node defines a cell, and a number of smaller cells may fall within the geographic area defining a larger cell. The larger cell and the smaller cells may serve large numbers of user devices, and the user devices may include those used in active communication by users, or in what is known as device to device communication, in which devices automatically communicate with other devices. In third generation partnership project (3GPP) and 3GPP long term evolution (LTE) and LTE-advanced (LTE-A) networks, base stations are referred to as eNodeBs (eNBs), with larger base stations being referred to as macro-eNBs defining macro cells and smaller base stations being referred to, for example, as micro-, pico-, or femto-eNBs defining microcells, picocells, or femtocells.
Serving the presently existing large number of devices, both conventional user devices and device to device communication devices, has led to a recognition that mechanisms to reduce interference between communication nodes and pairs and clusters of devices engaged in direct device to device communication can conserve communication resources and are increasingly important for achieving the efficiency needed to allow serving large numbers of devices in areas of overlapping coverage.